


Let's Be Spooky Together

by snowfallen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Smut, as usual, jenna and brendon only have like 3-5 lines, josh is an alien and tyler is a skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One more kiss?" Tyler grins, making Josh laugh. The green haired one nods, nonetheless, bending down a little to peck the brunet's lips one more time. Tyler sighs happily once they pull back, "You're too good to me," Then presses a kiss to Josh's exposed jaw bone. </p>
<p>Then Josh is walking away, and Tyler shakes his head with a fond smile when hearing him start yelling out the lyrics to E.T. Honestly, they're too dorky for Halloween; being twenty-seven and twenty-six and still dressing up as the lamest things ever. But Josh wants to be lame <em>with</em> Tyler, and nothing warms Tyler's heart more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Spooky Together

**Author's Note:**

> My pre-halloween work, since I won't be available on Halloween anyways. A bunch of fluff, some petty but domestic arguing, jealousy, and cuteness all mixed into one. I may try to write something spookier up later bc I love Halloween and don't wanna miss out too much!! Enjoy :))

Tyler slips on two fingerless skeleton gloves, zipping up his skeleton print hoodie all the way over his head. He looks through the eyeholes in the hoodie and gives himself a thumbs up in the mirror and a confident, hidden smile. He unzips the hoodie part around his head when Josh comes from the bathroom.

The green haired one has a stretchy alien mask on, with black oval eyes that are see through but tint his vision. The rest of his costume is cut off from the mask, but it's also stretchy and hugs Josh's body tightly. He looks like a proper, muscular alien. 

Josh pulls off his mask and frowns at Tyler, "I thought the two of us were wearing the stretchy costumes," He whines, gesturing to his own costume. Tyler snorts and shakes his head, throwing the hood over his head again and zipping it up.

"Nah, that's not my thing," Tyler hums. He fixes up his wrinkly black skinny jeans and slips on his shoes, heading to the exit of the bedroom. He looks back to see Josh still pouting.

"Your costume's out of this world, though." 

He starts walking away as soon as Josh's loud laughter is heard throughout the apartment. 

Halloween is Josh and Tyler's favorite time of the year, and what's even better are the halloween parties they get to go to. Every year they try to get the best costumes and out-look each other, and no offense to Josh, but Tyler thinks his is better because of how non-embarrassing it is. But that's just him. 

Tyler goes to the bathroom and takes out a pair of contacts that are fully white with a tiny pupil in the middle. He then takes a black through white face paint pallet from on top of the hamper and wets the brush. When he begins to put black paint around his eyes, he hears Josh trotting down the hall to the bathroom.

He sighs when Josh comes in -wearing that weird mask, too, Tyler rolls his eyes on the inside- and slides in behind the skeleton one, wrapping his arms around Tyler from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. Nobody can see it, but Tyler's smile grows about three sizes larger. 

"You make a hot skeleton," Josh says, nuzzling his covered nose into Tyler's neck. It feels weird with the materials that they're wearing.

Tyler smiles softly, using his free hand to reach the zipper on top and unzipping it. He looks weird with only one painted eye, but it's kind of cool. Josh pulls away and takes off his mask too, coming back to Tyler to place light kisses along the brunet's neck.

"You make a hot alien, surprisingly," Tyler sighs quietly as Josh softly nips at the connection between his neck and shoulder. Josh makes a noise of disapproval, pulling away to look at Tyler in the mirror.

Josh pokes Tyler's side, making him squirm, "Are you saying I'm not hot? Is that why it's 'surprisingly'?" He pouts again. 

Tyler rolls his eyes for real this time, taking Josh's mask off of the sink and stuffing it on the green haired one's head, "You ruined the moment," He mutters, continuing his eye makeup, "You know that you're hot as frick, babe."

Josh's face lights up almost immediately, Tyler being able to tell because the outline of his mouth shows up clearly behind the bright green mask. Tyler copies the expression because Josh is the most beautiful human being he's ever come across - even if he features are covered by a stupid mask. Heck, if Josh loves that mask, then Tyler loves it too.

Josh is unbelievably smitten for Tyler as well, lifting the now-crinkled mask above his mouth so he can press a chaste kiss to Tyler's. Tyler hums into the short kiss, trying to chase after Josh's lips once he pulls away. 

"Nope, you've still got one more eye to paint and then we have to leave for the party," Josh taps Tyler's nose as the brunet whines to his words. 

"One more kiss?" Tyler grins, making Josh laugh. The green haired one nods, nonetheless, bending down a little to peck the brunet's lips one more time. Tyler sighs happily once they pull back, "You're too good to me," Then presses a kiss to Josh's exposed jaw bone. 

Then Josh is walking away, and Tyler shakes his head with a fond smile when hearing him start yelling out the lyrics to E.T. Honestly, they're too dorky for Halloween; being twenty-seven and twenty-six and still dressing up as the lamest things ever. But Josh wants to be lame _with_ Tyler, and nothing warms Tyler's heart more than that.

 

**.•. **

Tyler wants to think back to his first Halloween spent with Josh: 

they were recent friends with hopeless minds and fresh hearts, just aging on eighteen. And Tyler was afraid of ghosts and the dark, but suddenly, he had nothing to be afraid of when Josh entered his life. Because Josh was so full of life and light and vibrance and his smile could light up any dark area. It was almost unfair, really.

A series of unfortunate events brought them together. October 31st, 2006, is when Tyler's friend, Mark, dragged him into a haunted house. Tyler hated haunted houses, still does. Josh happened to be a scarer in the haunted house.

Tyler jumped and screamed when Josh grabbed at his ankle, stepping on Josh's other hand and making him yelp. Later on, the two were outside of the haunted house, apologizing to each other and Tyler offering to buy them a meal at a diner nearby. 

By October 31st, 2007, Tyler had grown to really like Josh. He wasn't sure of love, because that may have scared him more than ghosts and the dark. Ghosts and darkness can mess with his mind, but love; love can mess with _every_ part of you. It can fill your bones and make your eyes sparkle and your toes bend and it's _so_ overwhelming. 

But Josh was working in the haunted house again that year. He scared Tyler again, this time coming out of his hiding place and giggling at Tyler's reaction. Tyler believed that Josh's giggle was what made his heart beat faster than it was the few seconds before then, or made his knees almost give out. Or maybe it was the feeling of getting scared, but who knows.

By October 31st, 2008, they were sat outside at a Halloween party. Both of them dressed as pirates, all of their head gear taken off so they could eat hot dogs. 

Strangely, it was when Josh chuckled and placed his thumb against Tyler's lower lip to wipe off ketchup, that Tyler realized with the burning of his skin that was touched with the pad of Josh's thumb, and the deep, intense gaze that both had on each other's lips, that he was definitely in love with Josh. 

That was when Tyler's eyes widened, and when he found out that love isn't sudden, even if you think it is. It slowly creeps upon you, haunting up your spine and tingling through your bones. Love is like ghosts and darkness, but Tyler wasn't as afraid when he experienced it, because he experienced it with Josh. Josh made him _not_ afraid. 

 

**.•. **

So, they make it to the party. Jenna comes around and hands them a green, slimy drink that's just slushy punch, and Tyler's hesitant to drink it until he watches Josh pull his mask up and down it, licking his lips in delight. Tyler unzips his hoodie and does the same.

"You guys have cool costumes," Jenna grins, giving them a thumbs up. The two of them give her their hidden smiles, reciprocating the compliment. The blonde is sporting a green and purple, sparkly tutu, with wings, tights, and the other necessities of a fairy costume. She looks adorable, in all her sparkles and glory. 

"Indeed they do!" Brendon yells over the insanely loud Halloween music playing throughout the large house. The guy is dressed in a T-bird costume, like from Grease, even having a lit cigarette caught between his lips. He hooks an arm around Josh's shoulders and pinches at the elastic fabric, "Humans are no longer alone, apparently," He says, seemingly convinced that aliens are real.

Josh is all for the statement of aliens being real, whereas Tyler...

"Are you kidding? Aliens are weird, and creepy, and fake, and did I say weird?" Tyler calls out, voice muffled from the hoodie. 

He can hear Josh snort from behind the mask, "Excuse me? You seemed to like my costume when you said that it was, and I _quote_ , _'out of this world.'_ , so shut your lying little trap, Babe," Josh says in a condescending tone. Tyler rolls his eyes in a harsher way than before. Neither notice Jenna and Brendon looking between the two with wide eyes.

"That was in literal terms. I think your costume actually looks stupid," Tyler admits. There's a sarcastic, non-offended gasp that comes from Josh, and then the alien-boy places a hand over his heart, "Aliens are stupid, and so is the costume. Case closed," He mutters.

"You know what's stupid? You wearing a freaking hoodie with skeleton print. Your skinny jeans don't even match, they're just plain and boring! At least I put thought into mine," Josh spits.

And then Brendon is shaking his head and standing in front of Josh while Jenna does likewise to Tyler.

"All I did was compliment a fucking costume, and then the Halloween gods decide to curse me with some karma shit?" Brendon spews, "Geez, guys, lay off, or get off, I don't really care _-just go to the bathroom for the second option, please-_ ," Jenna wrinkles her nose in disgust, "but stop dissing each other's costumes."

"Yeah, both are pretty awesome. Don't fight over something as silly as this," Jenna sighs. 

Josh then points a finger to Tyler, "He still admitted to thinking my costume's stupid."

"Because it is!" Tyler glares, then Josh huffs and turns his back to walk away. Tyler soon doing the same thing.

Tyler ignores the feel of guilt in his stomach. Him and Josh rarely fight, ever, and usually it's all forgiven within seconds. Not once have they walked away from each other, but now they have, and it's over costumes. He feels like he's wasted his Halloween this year, because every other year has been spectacular. It's just not his year, he supposes.

There are people doing body shots with vodka that certain guests brought, knowing that if they wanted to spike the punch then it would be in their own separate cups rather than the whole bowl. Some other people are already drunk or just high on life, and are dancing on the table in the middle of the living room. There's someone who's dead asleep on the couch and they're dressed as a wrestler with some embarrassing outfit, and a pink tutu overlapping. Said person has a very accurate penis drawn on their cheek and a note taped to their forehead saying 'Daddy's Princess xo'.

Without Josh, the party's kind of boring. Maybe he shouldn't have come this year, just letting Josh go and have fun with all of his friends. If he had stayed home, Josh wouldn't be mad at him. He wouldn't be mad at himself. 

And it's even worse when he sees Josh, and a girl grinding on him. It's almost embarrassing since she's grinding on green elastic, but it makes Tyler's chest hurt more than anything. His stomach begins to churn, and he needs a bathroom. He turns to his left to go down a hall and checks every door, luckily the bathroom being the second. Then the door slams shut and his knees are hitting the ground and his hoodie is unzipped and Tyler is throwing up as if he had one too many beers.

But he hasn't had any at all, and that hurts even more.

How _dare_ he. After nine years of friendship and slowly falling in love and admitting their feelings and combining them so they feel together, Josh does _that_.

He didn't think heartbreak could be scarier than ghosts, darkness, and love. But it is.

Then the door is opening and shutting again and someone is beside him with their hand on his back, rubbing back and forth softly while he wretches out everything he has into the porcelain bowl. And movies have such a false advertisement for puking, because his own spit ends up covering his mouth, and some of it even ends up down his chin. 

But then a bit of green flashes before his eyes when he sits up on his knees and a piece of toilet paper is being dabbed against his mouth. Tyler closes his eyes and sobs when the paper is thrown away. He shakily reaches up to the flush the bowl and then turns to push Josh away. 

"You," He spits, "Who do you think you are, grinding up against a girl, then come making sure that I've had the time of my life within the aftermaths of watching that!" His tone is sarcastic, and it makes Josh flinch. It's good, because how good could their relationship even be when Josh moves on to someone else when he's the one who won't forgive. 

Josh pulls off his mask, tossing it somewhere else and there are tears in his eyes, "Tyler, I didn't even want her to. I pushed her off immediately, because I didn't want her. I want you, I love you, and always will, even if you do think my costume's stupid," Josh says softly, sitting back against the door and looking down at his lap, "I'm not some ding dong ditcher, and you know that. My forever is with you, no one else."

Tyler wipes his eyes with his hoodie sleeve, slowly crawling to the spot next to Josh. Both of their backs are against the door, and they turn their heads to look at each other.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was just angry and hurt. I shouldn't have assumed things," Tyler mumbles. He smiles softly when Josh places his hand against the back of Tyler's neck and pulls him forward to kiss the brunet's forehead, "Do you really mean what you said? About forever being with me, yeah?" He asks warily.

Josh nods, "Of course. I want to marry you, have a kid or two maybe, be the couple to have sneaky and quick sex while making their lunches in the kitchen, be the family who dresses up every Halloween," He winks, and Tyler looks down with a huge grin on his face, nudging Josh's arm with his own, "I want it all, with you."

"I love you so much," Tyler sighs happily, leaning in to kiss Josh, frowning when Josh pushes him away, "What?" He asks.

"Nuh uh, you have vomit breath," Josh shakes his index finger side to side, and Tyler groans lightly. 

"I have gum," He says triumphantly, pulling it out of his back pocket and popping a piece into his mouth. 

"Ooh, can I have a piece? That's my favorite," Josh hums.

Tyler looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "This is literally just so I can kiss you. No," He mutters, then swishes the minty gum around before spitting it out in the trash bin next to the sink. They're one of the weirdest couples, maybe, being able to anticipate kisses even as one is rolling his eyes while chewing gum and the other wants gum too, forgetting what they meant to do in the first place. 

"Breath check," The green haired one says excitedly, giving a thumbs up when Tyler breathes out and his breath is fine again, then moves forward to quickly press his lips against Tyler's.

Tyler moves into his lap sooner than later, shivering when Josh's hands move under his jacket and shirt, and noticing that Josh must have taken the cut off gloves off so his hands are bare. And then he pulls away for a bit just to say, "You know what I really hate about this costume?" He mumbles breathlessly, watching Josh's eyebrows furrow, "It's going to take a long time to get off of you."

Josh chuckles and smirks.

At least they were already in a bathroom.

_("You fucktards actually got off in a bathroom?" Brendon cackles when the two guys come out with reddened cheeks._

_One of Josh's sleeves is completely off, leaving one shoulder and collar bone bare, and Tyler's belt is still unbuckled._

_Tyler nods with a bright smile on his face, Josh copying him._

_"I got proposed to on a bathroom floor in the middle of a handjob," Tyler bites his lip, reaching his fingers so they can intertwine with Josh's, answering everyone's question, "Very romantic."_

_"So does this mean that you'll have full on sex at the wedding ceremony?" Brendon asks.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://whatthedun.tumblr.com/). Happy Halloween!


End file.
